


День сорок седьмой

by Ai_Pioggia



Series: Параллельные вселенные [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviates From Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Лэнс продолжает общаться с Аллурой, а Кит задается разрушительными вопросам.Хотя на деле, они оба просто идиоты.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Параллельные вселенные [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867870
Kudos: 5





	День сорок седьмой

**Author's Note:**

> В продолжение концепции параллельной вселенной.  
> Стеклишко, но не очень острое.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8578937

Кит косился на камеру, которая, словно тот старый Ровер Пидж, нарезала осторожные медленные круги вокруг него, словно снимала панораму с паладином в центре.

— Разве интервью не закончилось?

Кадеты, пилотирующие те самые созданные Сэмом истребители, следовали за парнем и камерой совершенно молча. Кит хотел бы помнить называть их по именам, но он их не помнил, потому ему приходилось подбирать слова. Он никогда не думал об этом, но, как оказалось, люди не очень любят, если ты не помнишь, кто они.

— Это не интервью, это документальный фильм, — ответил ему парень с ужасно серьезным лицом.

Девушка позади него шла с совершенно безучастным выражением. Кажется, ей не нравилось то, чем они занимались конкретно в этот момент.

— Зачем снимать все эти повседневные штуки, если можно найти что-то увлекательное? Никто не смотрит документалки!

— Я смотрю.

— Ну да конечно, как я могла забыть.

Камера остановилась и теперь медленно плыла вперед, повернутая объективом к ним. Периодически она меняла фокус, едва заметно пощелкивала при этом. Кит все еще не понимал, что именно они хотят от этой съемки, ему в принципе не особенно нравилось происходящее. Практически бесшумно рядом двигался Космо — у него чуть подрагивал хвост, и он неотрывно следил за движением камеры. Хотя бы ему все это пришлось по вкусу.

Космо выскочил вперед, однако тот парень — Кинкейд, кажется? — успел отвести его в сторону. Боком он прошелся по обшивке, вызвав не очень приятный звук.

— Не трогай ее, приятель, — сказал Кит в надежде на понимание. Космо посмотрел непонятными глазами, в которых все равно нельзя было определить, насколько он вообще осмысливает такие просьбы. Однако камеру он больше не трогал.

— Что вы снимаете? — спросил Кит скорее из вежливости, чем из желания узнать.

В голове мелькнула мысль, что с людьми не так уж и трудно общаться. Если задавать им вопросы, на которые они сами будут отвечать.

— Склейки, — кивнул ему парень, больше заинтересованный в положении камеры, чем в разговоре.

Что ж, вопросы не всегда хорошо работали, конечно.

Киту уже хотелось, чтобы их съемка закончилась, потому что это начинало надоедать. Во многом потому, что он до сих пор не понимал, что они хотят, и что ему при этом нужно делать. Они просто… снимают прогулки по коридорам? Какой в этом всем смысл? И ему нужно что-то рассказывать? Или что-то делать?

Девушка, ее имя или хотя бы фамилию Кит не мог вспомнить даже при огромной необходимости, все так же недовольно плелась за ними сложив на груди руки. Затем ее взгляд неожиданно прояснился, она дернула Кинкейда за рукав.

— Идем, идем, я нашла кое-что интересное! — выкрикнула она с ухмылкой и тут же сорвалась с места в небольшой переход между коридорами корабля.

Космо припал к земле и рванул следом за камерой. И не то чтобы Кит не мог оставить волка одного на огромном корабле, у них тут и так были умные мыши, корова. Но та, благо, в загоне, и пара чьих-то собак. Не то чтобы он не нашел дорогу обратно самостоятельно, он же чертов космический волк, способный телепортироваться!

Ему стало интересно. На какую-то секунду.

Девушка за углом тихо посмеивалась. Кит успел заметить, как она зажимала себе рот рукой, чтобы не выдавать себя, прежде чем понял, что именно она хотела снять.

— Это личное, — успел услышать Кит недовольный голос ее напарника, и его внимание окончательно сошлось на одной точке.

Лэнс обнимал Аллуру. Говорил с ней о чем-то с полуулыбкой. Конечно, он мог обнимать кого угодно, потому что это же Лэнс, и никто ничего бы не говорил. Но конкретно в этот момент он обнимал Аллуру. Которую звал на свидание. Чуть больше месяца назад. И которая ему отказала.

Считалось ли, что они прошли этот этап и могут быть замечательными друзьями? Обниматься вот так вот _по-дружески_ в коридоре, с выражением побитой брошенной псины у Лэнса в глазах. С сожалениями в полуулыбке — это и есть _по-дружески_?

Почему-то брошенной псиной больше ощущал себя Кит, хотя совершенно точно не должен был. Что-то ужасно холодное и острое текло по его венам, возвращалось к сердцу и заставляло его судорожно сбиваться с привычного ритма.

А у Кита не было аритмии. С аритмией не берут в пилоты.

Аллура была… хорошей, Кит не имел ничего против нее, как человека, как принцессы, как паладина. Он не мог сказать, что она ему не нравилась, потому что это была бы ложь и довольно очевидная.

Даже сейчас ненависти к ней не было. Аллура обнимала Лэнса слишком отчаянно для того, кто обнимает _просто_ друга. В ее голосе было столько благодарности и признательности, что Кит почти слышал, как внутренние демоны убеждают его оставить их наедине. Им будет лучше вдвоем, так будет правильнее. Они отлично смотрятся и также взаимодействуют. С тобой сложно, никто не захочет решать все твои проблемы. Никому не нужны проблемы и уж тем более отношения с кем-то вроде тебя, Кит.

Он слышал их набатом в голове. Ощущал, как воображаемые голоса становятся все громче и наседают, давят на его рассудок, заставляют принять свою точку зрения как единственную истину. Кит отлично знал их, они так же внушали ему бесконечную рефлексию о том, что он не может быть пилотом Черного. Они, в конце концов, убедили его в этом, и понадобилось немало времени, чтобы заставить их всех замолчать.

Но вот сейчас, в этот конкретный момент, у него не было времени. Не было еще одного временного разлома, чтобы провести в нем вечность в самокопании и вернуться через пару минут.

У него была только эта паршивая ситуация, в которой он ничего совершенно не понимал, пилоты из Гарнизона, продолжающие снимать, аварийная сигнализация и абсолютное отсутствие времени на размышления и бесполезную жалость к себе.

***

После собрания Кит зачем-то остался в главном зале, просматривая записи в последний раз, хотя мог бы смотреть их в любом другом месте, но почему-то выбрал это.

Возможно, потому что после всех недавних событий ему ужасно не хотелось двигаться. Просто остаться здесь, когда все покинут помещение, показалось ему неплохим вариантом.

Правда, покинули зал не все, что немного нервировало Кита.

В зале остался Лэнс, а говорить с ним совершенно не хотелось. Из-за какого-то детского желания игнорировать то, с чем ты не можешь бороться, Кит игнорировал и источник этих желаний. В данном случае, Лэнса. Игнорировал на протяжении относительно долгого периода, так что его затею, скорее всего, уже раскусили.

— Можно спросить кое-что? — настороженно поинтересовался парень, подходя ближе. Ответа он не получил, так что решил продолжать. — Ты меня избегаешь?

— С чего ты взял? — Кит не особо хотел отвечать, но подумал, что это поможет ему быстрее разобраться со всем тем дерьмом, которое крутилось в его голове. Если с ним вообще можно было разобраться.

— Ну, не знаю. Может быть с того, что две мои предыдущие попытки начать диалог не увенчались успехом? Или с того, что как только где-то появляется Аллура, ты сразу пропадаешь?

Он серьезно этого не понимал или просто хотел поиграть в отвратительные шутки?

Конечно, Киту больше не хотелось видеть повторения той сцены. «А сам бы ты что делал, а?», хотелось спросить, но он сдержался, подумав, что у Лэнса обязательно нашелся бы отличный ответ на этот вопрос. Это же не у него проблемы с доверием и социализацией, въевшиеся в подкорку.

— Я тебя не избегаю.

— Аллура бы с тобой поспорила. Она считает, что ты ее ненавидишь, — говорил Лэнс так, как будто бы всерьез не понимал и не видел проблемы.

Это превращало разумные ответы, которые были у Кита в голове, в адское месиво из эмоций — привычное и разрушающее.

— Вот именно, Аллура, Лэнс! — вскипел Кит, вскакивая. — Разве вы не должны были оставить это все, а не вести себя как чертовы лучшие подружки?

— Мы друзья, все друзья. В чем проблема?

— А ты, правда, не понимаешь? Может быть, в том, что ты был в нее влюблен и приглашал на свидание? Или мне не стоит говорить об этом в прошедшем времени?

Его простое отношение ко всему ужасно задевало и создавало ощущение, словно только Киту было важно поддерживать их выматывающие отношения. Продержавшиеся целых сорок семь дней до первой ссоры. Если они вообще были.

Если поцелуи и ужасно смущающие ночевки в чужой постели считались отношениями, потому что Кит вполне думал, что так они и выглядят. Видимо, только он один так и думал.

— Ты что же, ревнуешь? — ухмыльнулся по-идиотски Лэнс, бровь вскинулась вверх, и Кит ощутил острое желание сломать ему нос.

А ведь он мог.

— Это ни разу не смешно! Вообще ни разу, — зло бросил в ответ Кит, на что Лэнс моментально перестал улыбаться, словно бы, наконец, осознал, масштаб и серьезность всей нависшей над ним проблемы.

Если этот придурок не прекратит вести себя как идиот, подумал парень, он не отделается одним только сломанным носом. В ближнем бою у Кита была непреодолимая фора, тотальное преимущество. Единственное, что его все еще останавливало — этот мудак ему правда нравился, чтобы калечить его так скоро.

— Есть хоть небольшой шанс, что ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что я не собираюсь снова звать Аллуру на свидание? И что мы просто общаемся, как паладины, друзья и все такое, — очень серьезно попытался воззвать к его разуму Лэнс. Однако, получалось у него практически никак.

Кит даже если бы хотел верить, не смог бы, потому что он _видел_ тот самый взгляд, которым Лэнс на нее смотрит. И как он смотрит на Ханка, Пидж или кого угодно еще — они разные, все.

С другой стороны, Кит ощущал себя ужасно глупо, потому что именно с таким выражением на лице на него смотрел Лэнс, ожидая ответа: «я понимаю, что ты думаешь сейчас о всяких глупостях, но все равно люблю тебя» — вот что говорило его выражение, и это было совершенно отличное от того взгляда, из-за которого Кит психовал.

— У нас с ней нет никаких отношений, кроме дружеских. Правда.

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что люди, которые были влюблены, могут так просто дружить?

— Ну, наверное, да. К тому же, мы ведь ничего не сделали. Я имею в виду, ничего такого, чтобы ощущать неловкость… Ладно, прости, кажется, я только все порчу своими попытками объясниться.

Кит все еще злился, однако Лэнс выглядел по-настоящему сожалеющим, так что возможность поверить ему была очень близка. Несмотря на то, что он все еще ощущал все острые грани своей обиды, которые царапали его изнутри.

На самом деле, Кит помнил Адама из Гарнизона. Видел его несколько раз, и помнил тот факт, что их отношения с Широ выходили за рамки дружеских. Ему всегда казалось со стороны, что у них никогда не возникало никаких проблем. Примерно до того момента, когда Широ отправился в экспедицию на Кербер, а Адам был не очень то рад его выбору. Он беспокоился, был против этой авантюры, но тем не менее, в конце концов, принял выбор Широ. Кит тогда кидался на людей и совершенно не понимал мотивов поступков.

Сейчас он тоже продолжал ничего не понимать, но хотя бы надеялся, что старается выслушать людей перед тем, как решать проблемы насилием. Широ в свое время пытался убедить его, что насилие не выход и не решение. Некоторое время назад Кит убедился, что так и есть.

Вот и сейчас, он хотел сделать что-то, за что потом ему самому придется долго извиняться, но пытался бороться с этим желанием. Баярд у Лэнса, конечно, превратился в огнестрел, и с холодным оружием он справлялся не то чтобы очень хорошо, но у него огромная семья с младшими сестрами, кто сказал, что он не даст сдачи? Кит просто поедом себя съедал в своих мыслях, пока неожиданно не осознал, что Лэнс вообще-то ужасно близко, и уже тянется к нему, чтобы очень осторожно обнять.

— Прости, я совсем не подумал, что тебя это так задевает, — горестно прошептал ему Лэнс практически на ухо.

По какой-то причине Кит не стал сопротивляться. По правде говоря, он с трудом признался себе в этом, ему просто не хотелось. Ему нравилась и одновременно он ужасно ненавидел мысль о том, что Лэнс просто пытался извиниться, совершенно не интересуясь, почему Кита так задевает его поведение. С одной стороны, он, наверное, все понимал, ведь они вроде бы обсудили какую-то часть, а с другой… Кит все еще думал, что у него есть что сказать, только он не знал, какими словами это «что-то» нужно передавать, чтобы его поняли. Лэнс просто был здесь, извинялся, поддерживал, невербально говорил что-то вроде «Эй, я выбрал тебя, так что прекращай самобичевание» в воображении Кита. И все те чувства, которые он испытывал в тот момент, он совершенно не знал, что они из себя представляют. Просто было что-то теплое, напоминающее о доме. Что-то, говорящее, что тебя любят, несмотря на все ту херню, которую ты делаешь, и даже не пытаются узнавать, почему ты ее делаешь. Просто извиняются, если их слова и действия тебя задевают. Это было приятно. Это было причиной, почему Кит не стал продолжать ссориться.

— Так что, мир? — поинтересовался Лэнс, все еще не отпуская его. В итоге, Кит сдался окончательно.

— Мы еще вернемся к этому.

— Как скажешь, маллет.

— Ты бесишь, — сокрушенно выдохнул Кит.

В ответ он ощутил, как рука Лэнса путается в его волосах.


End file.
